New world
by Mistress Tarina
Summary: Umm.... random story... a girl falls in love Thatz and vice versa Teen for scenes and language.... R&R RxC, RunexTint, OCxThatz and well yeh, I suck at summaries so bare with me.
1. Default Chapter

**_I'm back! And I brought a brand new story with me! I DON'T OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS OR ANYTHING BY MINEKO OHKAMI! BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

Mandie walked down her street with the Incubus song..._Talk show on mute_ on full blast. She sometimes enjoyed walking home if it wasn't with Chris and his geeks that he considered friends. Out of no where, a bright light appeared and she caught smell of her favorite food on this planet...Waffles. Naturally, she walked inside the light... the waffles made her do it. She appeared in front of a huge castle with peoples running around...she thought it was the Dragon Castle since it looked oddly like it. She walked inside and ran into Alfeegi.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He questioned, with a HUGE stack of papers in his hands...or what was left of them anyway.

She smiled and simply said: "I am Mandie and I am NO demon. I got lost."

Alfeegi found Ruwalk and KaiStern and led her into the Lord's office. The Knights were there talking and laughing until she entered. She sat across from Thatz and turned on her Sony Walkman. The lord called her first since KaiStern had told him her story.

"So, you were walking home when you were....."The lord trailed off seeing Alfeegi's stern face.

"Beamed up into a bright light." Mandie finished putting her Walkman into her backpack.

"Well, since you live nowhere near here..." Alfeegi spoke nudging Ruwalk. "We could teach you instead." Ruwalk finished looking at Lykouleon.

Mandie walked out happily and ran into Tetheus who took her to Thatz thinking she was with the Knights.

"Who is she?" Rune said hitting Rath on the head with a boulder.

"We don't know her, that's for sure." Thatz said staring at the jewel on her neck.

"Well, I thought she was with you so I'll just leave her with you." Tetheus said walking away.

"Hey, you're that girl who came in earlier!" Rath pointed out stating the obvious.

Mandie shook her head 'yes' and started talking with the Knights and telling them that she already knew all of them. They were a lil' shocked but she showed them the manga she had with her. Then a dragon with a music sign around its neck flew and landed on her shoulder.

"Music, get back here!" KaiStern said coming to a complete stop when he saw the dragon on the girl's shoulder.

"Lykoulean... come here." he said stunned.

" Why I don't believe my eyes...there is a fourth dragon here. And it has chosen her." The lord said while giving Alfeegi the keys to the sword stocky place.

He came back a few minutes later with a sword just for Music. The cute lil' dragon held up a sign saying:** Oh...now who is free.** Music looked around and saw the other dragons.** Crap-olla** the sign read and the dragons started laughing.

"So you are telling me that I am a Dragon Knight?

A/N: My story sucks so far huh? Come on be honest. The summary sucks, the plot sucks and my story planning sucks. Go ahead and flame me. By the way, before you go to another story...my notes will be in bold, italic.

She sat there wondering when she was gonna meet Cesia and Kitchel. Whoo...Cesia rocks! Her wondering was shortly answered 'cause Cesia walked in and spotted her watching Rune meditate, Rath, and Thatz try to break his focus and Alfeegi yelling at Lykoulean.

"They sure are a strange bunch huh?" Cesia asked staring blankly at the view outside.

"Yeah they are." Mandie replied examining her sword.

"Oh... you the new Dragon Knight every one has been talking about." Cesia said patting her on the back.

"Mandie, Alfeegi needs you for your first class." Ruwalk said panting and saw the Alfeegi duplicate yelling at Rath.

She walked down the hall looking for Alfeegi or the Lord. Eventually she found them both waiting for her. She had her math book, English books, Science and Texas History books with her and a couple of pens, and pencils.

"Your first lesson will be on Math." He said sitting in front of her and began teaching her though the first lesson.


	2. Lost in hallway

**Chappy 2!**

**She walked around extremely lost. Her class was in 2 minutes, and she could not find Ruwalk. Sad really...he was right in front of her SMACK! Mandie ran straight into him.**

**"Ow...my nose!!!!!!" **

**"Watch where you are going lil' one."**

**So, class started and already she was bored out of her mind. Not because I'm on a sugar high...okay I might be! I am okay!! Leave me alone...but keep reading **

**A/N: This one might be short...... and my apologies for the last chapter... school work and all! I love spell checker! On with the story! .**

**Class with Ruwalk was over and now times to bug the Dragon Knights... "Hey,Music come out." The preetie metallic blue dragon came out yawning. **

"**What??" The sign read. **

**"Let's bug the Dragon Knights." Mandie said walking away hungry for lunch. "Whoo! Let's be annoying!" Music wrote thinking of food. Thatz sat waiting for lunch with Rune watching him like a hawk.**

**"Are you gay or something?" Asked Thatz with a serious face FOR ONCE**

**"Idiot...... no I'm NOT!!!!" Rune barked hitting Thatz with a mallet. He carries those things? O0 **

**Then Nadil walked in calmly and sat down. **

**"You little-"**

**A/N: Well, gotta go! Gotta keep ya guessing and waiting... I hope. Next chap. Carnival go 'round! See ya then. .**


	3. Carnival go 'round

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had to study for exams. And choir got in the way. Well, if you are lucky, more chaps will come. Oh, and I crippled Santa, but his cousin will fill in this year. Just kidding! Now, on with Carnival go 'round!_**

**Thatz and Rune stared at eachother and called for Rath. He came busting in with his sword in hand, itching to kill Nadil.**

**"Hey-have y'all seen Alfeegi?" Mandie asked walking through the big gap in the wall that Rath left.**

**All four guys looked at her then started to beg her to take their side.**

**"This is your problem, not mines." She quickly walked out and continued to search for Alfeegi. **

**The guys then decided to throw Nadil off the castle's balcony. Mandie soon found Alfeegi scolding the Lord. She stood behind him and started mimicking him with her hand. (Classic teen thing) The Lord started laughing Alfeegi turned around and Mandie threw her hand behind her back pulling the 'It wasn't me' gag. He scolded her for a while and left. She followed him for English and Science. Later that evening she went to Choir room and waited for her instructor. Around 7:30 all her lessons were over and she went down the hall to her room. She opened the door and saw her new room. It was a navy blue with posters and a dartboard. Her bed was a king size with dark purple pillows, a comforter, sheets, and a bed skirt. She looked toward her left and saw she had her own bathroom. Toward the window, she saw a bookshelf, a desk, and a dresser with a stereo and a T.V, also a PS2 all on an entertainment stand. She put her books on the shelf and walked out heading for the garden. Mandie was half way there when she heard her name being called.**

**"Hey! Mandie, you wanna go on a quest with us?" Thatz said in her ear.**

**"Yeah, if you don't make me deaf first!'' She responded turning on her heel to face him. She hugged him then ran to her favorite spot in the Japanese section of the garden.**

**A/N: Well, so far so good? Am I making her feelings for Thatz a little too obvious? This where all you romance, ppls will be happy! They start falling in love!**

**He stood still blushing. Was he falling for her? **_No, you idiot you can't she is only 13!!! Alfeegi would kill you! And besides, I think she likes KaiStern._** Thatz walked the other way, hoping he wouldn't get those feelings again.**

**She meditated and relaxed, watching the sunset. Mandie knew when they would be leaving. So, she had to pack that night. **_Okay, I need to pack comfy clothes and deodorant, a hairbrush, several hair ties, and other girl items._** Mandie stood and stretched. She needed to get permission from Lykoulean. She ran to the castle full of excitement. **

**A/N: I need to stop the chappy there. The next will longer! Get ready for 'Love hits its target' I named this chappy 'Carnival go 'round' cause it was confusing to me! Reviews are welcome with open arms! No flames, they might burn my arms off. And I need my arms!**


	4. outfits you need to know

A/N: I know this really isn't a chapter, but you need to know Mandie's outfits so I don't have to explain each one every time.

Castle:

Black skirt with black boots and a white shirt with a grey tie.

Training:

Blue shirt with a little frilly thing on the right side of the shirt. Tan skirt with tan boots. Dagger on right thigh and sword on her back.

Performance(Singing, dancing):

Same as Training but without the weapons.

Accessories

Almighty Tallest Red and Purple earings. Imbedded rose braclet and matching choker. Beaded bandanna and hair tyes.

A/N: Well, that is her outfits and stuff. Keep reading!! R&R


	5. Love hits it's target

PyroGoddess: Okay, I need a disclaimer. How shall it be?

Mandie: PyroGoddess does not own anyone from Ms. Or Mrs. Ohkami so, do not sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need her!

Mandie walked to Lykouleon's office and knocked on the door looking around for some odd reason. She heard an answer and walked in. Inside there was Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Thatz. The lord was behind a big oak desk with his hands interlocked. Mandie looked around then said "What is going on? Is Thatz in trouble?" Her voice was a little shaken, 'cause of Alfeegi's cold hard stare.

"We are allowing you to go for one reason, we think that it is best to get to know them personaly and train your dragon." He said silencing Alfredo I mean Alfeegi .

" By the way…that was two reasons not one." Lykouleon said staring at Mandie with a sparkle in his eye. (Creepy thought)

" Am I in trouble?" Mandie and Thatz both asked in unison.

" No you are not." Rune said coming in and sitting down.

A/N: So, whatcha think? I'm crazy, yes I know. R&R!!!

The next morning Rath, Thatz, and Rune came into Mandie's room to see if she was ready. She was sitting on her made bed reading a book with her sterio playing "Amber" by 311. Mandie was clearly lost within her book. So Rath went over and said "waffles" in her ear. She jumped up and looked at Rath with evil eyes thinking: _You big meanie!!!!!!_ They walked out of her room and passed the big gate thing.

SORRY IF THIS ONE IS KINDA SHORT.

Mandie listened to their arguing and walked between Rune and Thatz. Thatz wouldn't stop looking at her outfit, she was wearing her training outfit with her hair pinned up. Her make-up was perfect in his eye, her head-phones placed on her head with her ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED earings sticking out under the head-phones. He could barely hear "Simple and Clean" from the KINGDOM HEARTS SOUNDTRACK. Mandie looked up at him and smiled. Her back-pack on one shoulder. She turned to Rune ans said : "Does he always do this?"

" Do what?" Came his reply, he was watching Rath chase a bird with his sword in his hands.

"Never mind, and you want to stop Rath." Mandie said looking at Thatz dodge Rath's DRAGON SWORD of DoOm!!!

A/N: well, that is all for now, look for more!!!! (Walks off with a bowl of pop-corn and a soda) (Two headed rose)


End file.
